Down On My Head
by retroville9
Summary: The new “Love Survey” at school is supposed to tell the students who they’re supposed to get hooked up with, right? Well, when Jimmy and Cindy find themselves paired up with each other, disaster strikes. JC


"Down On My Head"

By: Ashley / retroville9

**Summary: The new "Love Survey" at school is supposed to tell the students who they're supposed to get hooked up with, right? Well, when Jimmy and Cindy find themselves paired up with each other, disaster strikes.**

**This is an idea based on a "That's So Raven" episode where Raven and Eddie get matched up. I have no clue if anyone else did a fic like this so don't get me wrong if I'm copying someone else's fic because its not on purpose.**

**Reminder: I do not and never will own Jimmy or the show.**

**A/N This is only a two chapter fic.**

* * *

**"Down On My Head"**

_I never thought I would wake up in bed _

_Watching the world coming down on my head _

_I'd sleep like a dog if you would never had said _

_This is the world coming down on your head_

Jimmy yawned quietly striking his alarm clock that was making the normal countdown to blast off. He hadn't slept all night for today was, indeed, the day where the 5th grade takes the love survey to get matched up with their "perfect" match. Personally, Jimmy didn't believe in such a thing as a "love survey". He believed that love happens by itself and _not _by a computer. He stretched out his arms and got up from his bed to get ready for school. He said his goodbyes to his parents and blasted off to school.

When he arrived, _everyone _was gossiping about who they wanted to get matched up with. Great. Personally, Jimmy didn't _want _to get matched up with anyone specific. He didn't really care who he would get matched up with either. Just not _her._

She was his mortal enemy, his inner evil, his _devil_. Just, please, not _her._ He didn't mind getting matched up with anyone just please _god, _not _her._

He continued walking down the hall approaching his two best friends Sheen and Carl.

"Hey Jim, ready to talk the survey? I hope I get matched up with my beautiful Egyptian queen Libby…" Sheen said sighing dreamily.

"I wish it wasn't _just _the school, I wish it was all of Retroville so maybe I would get matched up with Jimmy's mo…"

Jimmy and Sheen just stared at him.

"Jimmy's mom's…MUFFINS! Oh I just _love _her muffins! Almost as much as llamas! Heh…"

"Well unlike you two, I believe in the idea that love happens by _itself, _and not to some electronic device."

"Hey Jim, wouldn't that be funny if you got matched up with _Cindy."_

Oh god, he said her name Jimmy thought quietly amongst himself.

"Ha, yeah Jim, what if you _did _get matched up with her?"

"I would just use my other device on my shrink ray to turn back time. It's easy, really. Or I could just erase Cindy's memory to make sure that she will never _ever _remember how she got matched up with me on a love survey."

Sheen and Carl thought for a while to take in all of what Jimmy had just told them. It takes them a while to take in all that Jimmy says because of all the _logical _and _scientific _terms.

"Ohhh, I get it now."

"Yeah, me too!"

Then the bell rang, oh why did the bell have to ring?

"Well, I'll see you guys _after _the survey! Good luck!"

"Bye Jim!"

Jimmy grabbed his backpack and rushed to homeroom. He was _never _late for homeroom but today, he really hoped that he was.

As Jimmy entered the room, he noticed the girls in his class giggling and talking in their "girl talk" which even Jimmy could hardly understand sometimes.

"I hope I get matched up with _Nick Dean_! He's _so so _dreamy!"

"OH MY GOSH, me _too!_"

Wow, what a sad world. Jimmy rolled his eyes and sat down next to Cindy, unfortunately.

"So, Nerdbomb, who do _you _want to get matched up with?"

"Nobody."

"Oh really? Well, you do realize that you have to get matched up with _somebody._ I'm hoping that _somebody _for me will be Nick!"

"Well, you can keep dreaming…"

"Oh shut up Nerdtron, of _course _I'll get paired up with," Cindy paused taking a deep dreamy sigh, "Nick.."

"Scientifically that is absolutely _impossible _Cindy. You have nothing in common with him and you most likely, unless your DNA just happens to change by itself, ever will."

"Ugh, you _may _be a genius Nerdtron, but you're as dumb as a rock when it comes to love."

"Yeah Vortex, well, we'll see about that."

"Alright everyone, put everything away except a pencil a pen. It's time for the survey."

All the girls squealed while the guys layed back and thought of their 'dream' girl.

Except for Jimmy, that is.

When all the surveys were passed out, Jimmy looked at it carefully rolling his eyes once again.

They ask the same stupid questions _every _year.

As soon as the survey was over, the announcements came on and the principal said that the matches will be distributed at lunch on the wall.

Oh, blast it.

* * *

**Alright guys, that was the first chapter. Yes, I'm a very busy girl now. I have three stories in progress right now, so, don't rush me!**

**This is only a two chapter fic but it is pretty lengthy.**

**Read and review!**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


End file.
